Smile
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Sequel to Glow, a story I wrote a long time ago. Slight CloudSora. Lame title, but whatever.


Hello.

Nothing much to say really…

Sequel to 'Glow'

- - -

S-M-I-L-E

- - -

A pair of soft lips pouted as a set of blue eyes watched the motionless figure sitting on the edge of the cliff that over looked the old castle. A large sword had been thrust into the ground and the figure was leaning against it.

Sora had been there for about an hour now, just watching the blonde. He knew that the other had noticed him immediately, the blonde was a great warrior, he had to have known, but he had yet to be acknowledged. This didn't bother the brunette at all, and he had simply stood back and watched, as Cloud never made the first move.

Sora frowned as his eyes scanned the area, as he had done multiple times within the last hour. He'd dropped by to see how everyone was doing. The reconstruction of the world was progressing fast, and Sora knew it was because Leon was so stubborn, and yet this place hadn't been touched.

Well, it was a little out of the way, and really, what could you do with the Great Maw where he'd fought one thousand Heartless? The Crystal Fissure would most likely go untouched too, as its walls were lined with its namesake.

It was beginning to get late and the darkness was creeping into the sky. Though there weren't anymore Heartless, there were other creatures around. He pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on and moved toward the edge.

"Did you win?" Sora wondered, joining the blonde. The last time he'd seen Cloud was during the other's fight with Sephiroth.

"For now." The older man spoke quietly, not jumping or moving at all at the broken silence. He had thought that the energetic brunette would have broken the silence long before now.

The youth sighed inwardly. Everyone else seemed to be happy and have moved on…and yet, Cloud hadn't. "I…have you found your light?" He began, remembering their conversation at the Coliseum. If all the worlds had been restored, then Cloud should have been able to find his lover. "I met a few of Leon's old friends, somehow they made it to this world…"

The blonde shook his head, "You can't bring back the dead, Sora. I don't think his heart was stolen by the Heartless, he died before that." There was a defeated tone hidden within those words.

The brunette was silent. "Oh." He whispered sadly. "Cloud…I'm sorry." He felt stupid for bring it up.

The blonde only shook his head. "Don't be. I have accepted that he's gone, and I've said goodbye." He muttered the last part.

Sora blinked and looked back at the black clothed figure, unsure of if he meant figuratively or literally. "Are you okay?"

Cloud nodded, "Hmm. You have found your light, that is what is important."

Sora sighed, "Yeah, I found him…but things have changed." He looked down at his feet, which were dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"Oh?" Cloud seemed slightly surprised, but wouldn't press for anything else.

"Uh huh." Sora nodded, "Riku doesn't feel worthy of anyone anymore. He…he wasn't even going to come back to the Island, but Kairi and I made him. I think…I think he did it more for Kairi though." He shrugged; having already been through the hurt he'd felt when his two best friends had hooked up with each other. "She's a Princess of Heart after all. He thinks that he can repent if he loves her."

"Repent." Cloud repeated softly as a far away look crossed through his eyes. "That sounds familiar." He muttered, and then shook his head. "Before the Heartless, we had just fought to save our world. We had just started remembering what peace really was. He…he stayed with me, even though everyone assumed he'd go back to his coffin…" He trailed off, then a slight smile lifted his lips, "He said that I was his reason for fighting. I was the reason that he wanted to go on…"

Sora was quiet, out of all the stories the two had shared; this had never been one of them. He'd come to learn so much of Cloud's lover that it felt as though Sora knew him as well, and yet, there was always something new to learn.

Cloud looked up at the castle again, "He was my reason too, and after he fell…" The blonde closed his eyes, "But now…I…I have found something else to live for." He said slowly.

Sora grinned, happy that the other had decided to move on. "You found another light?"

The blonde made a small huffing sound, and shook his head again. "No. I've been surrounded by darkness for so long…that the light hurts my eyes." He began and then grew quiet.

Sora frowned this time, "But then…what else are you living for?" He was confused.

The blonde's lips twitched, and Sora was finally rewarded with a smile, a small one, but it was still a smile. "Something softer. Not as bright, but just as warm and just as significant."

The brunette knew that that sounded familiar and he tilted his head to the side as he turned back to the castle. The dilapidated structure seemed to be a good focusing point. A grin formed on Sora's face as he realized why that sounded so familiar. "Softer huh? Just a soft glow?" He tilted his head as he looked at the other.

The smile was still there, "Yeah. I think Vincent would approve."

Coming to a decision, Sora got up and moved closer to the other, sitting down right next to Cloud, close, but not touching. He couldn't predict the future, and he wasn't sure where anything would go, but he didn't really want to go back to the island, and at least, for a little while, he could spend sometime with his other friends.

And perhaps get over the hurt that Riku hadn't meant to cause.

They sat in silence for an unknown period of time before Sora finally took a short breath as something still bothered him, "Aerith is back…you told me that she was killed too. And Sephiroth."

Cloud had thought about that, more than a few times. "I suppose it's possible." He finally concluded.

"Then I'll keep searching." Sora promised, "If he's out there, I'll find him and bring him back to you." Even if it meant that Cloud wouldn't need him anymore.

The blonde only smiled softly and shook his head at the younger boy's persistent attitude.

"How come you hardly ever smile?" Sora wondered suddenly, catching the smile on the other's face.

Cloud only looked at him and blue met blue, "Because if I smiled so much, you wouldn't try as hard to make me."


End file.
